The invention resides in an anchor for mounting in a planar building component having first and second cover plates with an intermediate support plate, wherein the anchor includes at least a spreading body and at least one wedge body and wherein the wedge body, which is at least partially inserted into the spreading body, includes a cavity for threading or punching a mounting member into the anchor.
Flat construction components are often designated as sandwich plates, honeycomb plates or light weight construction plates. All plate types used in furniture construction comprise generally cover layers of thin particle boards, medium or high density fiber boards, plywood or hard fiber boards. The sandwich plates often have an intermediate support structure comprising corrugated web inserts or so-called expanded honeycombs. Most lightweight construction plates have a raw density below 500 kg/m3. If as intermediate layers no fire resistant foamed aluminum or foamed glass is used, the raw density is below 350 kg/m3. For comparison, the raw density of a normal particle board is about 600 to 75 kg/m3.
If fixtures are to be attached to light-weight plates for example, by screws, the problem arises that the attachment means find support only in the relatively thin cover layers or cover plates. Typical solutions in such cases are spreading anchors as they are disclosed in the printed publication DE 20 204 000 474 V1. The spreading anchors however have the disadvantage that they engage the upper plate in the front and the back side over a large area. The rear engagement additionally displaces the support core material over a large area around the bore, whereby the cover plate is more easily detached from the support core material and is lifted off if the anchor is subjected to high tension forces.
Another anchor which avoids this disadvantage is known from the internet catalog (September 2006) of the comparing Fischer Befestigungssysteme GmbH. It is listed there under the designation SLM-N. The anchor has a tubular spreading body, into whose bore an at least sectionally truncated cone-shaped wedge body is inserted at the rear slotted spreading body end. The wedge body has a central bore with an internal thread. If the wedge body is moved into the spreading body for example by tightening of a retaining screw which is disposed in the thread of the wedge body, the spreading body is spread and clamped, that is, engaged in the lower area of the bore. However, this anchor would require a very rigid core material to be firmly engaged therein.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an anchor for lightweight construction panels which is easy to install and which is safely and durably engaged in the light-weight construction panel.